A City of Marvels
by Captain Ash
Summary: Republic City. A large bustling metropolis, and home to Avatar Korra. It is also home to a few unique individuals who secretly protect it's people from the dark forces within it's walls. What happens when Korra meets these secret heroes? What marvelous things will she encounter? Alternate universe/rewrite of "Marvelous Legends of Republic City"
1. A Marvelous World

A City of Marvels

Legend of Korra and all related characters belong to Nickelodeon. All Marvel characters belong to Marvel Comics

* * *

Korra, Mako, and Bolin walked down the bustling nighttime streets of Republic City. They had just finished training for the next day's match against the White Falls Wolfbats.

"I'm telling you guys, we need to buckle down this next week and train harder than ever if we want to win." Mako said as stretched his arms.

"That's fine with me, I want to see the look on Tahno's face when we break his team's streak!" Korra said confidently. However as the two talked, they didn't notice Bolin lagging behind.

"Man, why did I eat right before training?" He earthbender said as he clutched his cramping stomach. However as he was passing an alley, was grabbed and thrown against a wall.

"Alright pal, hand over ya money and ya don't get hurt!" A rather rough looking man said as he held a knife to Bolin's throat.

"HELP!" The earthbender shouted, as the mugger pushed the knife deeper into his skin, drawing some blood.

"Shut up! I can kill ya before anyone gets here!" However, no sooner had he said that than Korra and Mako came running down the alley. The thief quickly positioned Bolin in front of him, the knife still at the boy's throat.

"Stay back! I can slit his throat faster before either of ya can do anything!" The mugger warned, causing the duo to lower their guard.

"Excuse me, but can I cut in on this dance?" A voice from behind the mugger said as a black gloved hand clamped down on his knife arm and pulled it away from Bolin's neck. The mugger was then pulled face to face with two large white eyes that almost seemed to glow in the dim light of the alleyway.

"Boo!" A voice said as a streak of black struck the mugger, knocking him out cold. The owner of the shining white eyes walked out of the darkness, carrying the mugger, to reveal a woman in a startling costume. She wore a black trench-coat with a black shirt, vest, pants, boots, and gloves. On the front of the vest she had a small red spider emblem on her chest. The mask she wore however was the thing that was really frightening the Fire Ferrets. The mask was completely black and the eyes were shiny white ovals that gave a sinister stare. The masked figure then threw the unconscious mugger into a trash can and said,

"Trash ready for pick up." The masked woman said in a happy tone, as she turned to the three teens, seeing their shock.

"Ooookay, well it's been fun kids, but I gotta run!" The red clad stranger said as she then turned ran into the dark alley, revealing a large red spider symbol the back of her coat, and out of sight.

"Wait! Who are you?" Korra called after the masked figure, who yelled back,

"Just your friendly neighborhood Spider-Girl!" For once in her life, Korra was rendered absolutely without a doubt speechless.

"I think we need to report this to Chief Beifong." Mako said as he looked his brother over to make sure his was alright. Bolin however stood still as a statue, to shocked to move.

* * *

Bolin had identified the man who attempted to mug him, having calmed down from the ordeal, and decided to head home. Korra and Mako however decided to stay and have a chat with Chief Lin Beifong about the masked crusader who saved Bolin's life. Her reaction was unexpected to say the least.

"So you're saying that you've seen her?" Chief Lin Beifong said wide eyed as she stared at the three teens.

"Uh, yeah she called herself Spider-Girl." Mako said as he rubbed the back of his head. Lin sighed and rubbed her temple.

"This job is just one migraine after another." Korra was extremely confused and said,

"What's the big deal? Some girl in a costume saved Bolin from a mugger. She's a hero if you ask me." The Chief gave a humorless chuckle at the Avatar's simplistic view of the situation.

"This 'Spider-Girl' is a vigilante at best and an outright criminal at worst. She takes the law into her own hands, interferes with police business, and has caused quite a bit of property damage as well as reckless endangerment of civilians." Lin said as she took note of the shocked expressions on the teens faces.

"How come we haven't heard about her before now?" Mako asked, as Korra thought to herself.

"She's only been around a few months, and I've tried to keep her little escapades under wraps so I wouldn't have to deal with a bunch of copycat vigilantes getting themselves killed." The Chief said as she then ordered a few officers to investigate the crime scene. Korra came out of her thoughts and asked,

"She's been around for months and you haven't caught her?" Lin fought back a growl as she said,

"I've seen some pretty spry fighters in my time, but this girl takes the cake. The way she moves is almost inhuman!" The Chief then let out a big sigh and said,

"Look, I didn't want it to come to this, but I'm afraid I have no choice. I'm making a public arrest warrant for Spider-Girl, and Korra I want you to help us bring her in." The young Avatar stood mouth agape after hearing that. The Chief of police wanted her help? This was a new one for Korra.

"My men can't catch her, and even I can't get a hold of her. I need someone who she won't expect. I'll keep your involvement a secret so we don't tip her off." Lin said as Korra looked confused on what to do.

'She saved Bolin, but does that make it right for her to take the law into her hands like that?' After a minute she said,

"Okay, I'll do it."

* * *

Korra entered the old apartment building Mako and Bolin lived in. Chief Beifong had publicly put out an arrest warrant for Spider-Girl earlier that morning though the Avatar couldn't help but feel somewhat guilty about trying to capture the vigilante who saved not only Bolin's life, but was saving plenty of other people's as well. Her thoughts were soon forgotten as her name was called.

"Korra! What brings you here?" The Avatar turned to see none other than Asami Sato walking up to her.

"Oh, hi Asami. I was just coming over to see how Bolin was doing. He almost got mugged last night you know." Korra said as Asami walked up next to her.

"Really?! Is he okay?!" Asami asked, her tone a little too surprised, but Korra thought nothing of it.

"Yeah, some lady in a spider costume saved him." Korra said as they walked up the stairs to the boys apartment.

"Spider costume? You mean you met Spider-Girl? Did she look cool? I bet she looked cool." Asami said, with almost a hint of pride in her tone. Korra raised an eyebrow before shrugging.

"Nah, if anything she looked pretty creepy." The Avatar said, causing Asami to stop dead in her tracks.

"_Creepy_?" Asami questioned, almost sounding insulted though Korra wasn't really paying attention.

"Yeah, she had this weird bug-eyed mask. Kinda made me think of that horror film me and Bolin went to see last week. The one about the half man/half fly? Yeah that was it." Korra said as she reached the boys apartment and knocked while Asami looked like she was in thought.

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

* * *

Korra rode Naga through the streets of Republic City, heading back to the Air Temple. However, as she passed an alleyway she heard screaming. Immediately she leaped off Naga and ran toward the commotion. She reached the source of the scream and saw a woman being harassed by a group of men. Before the young Avatar could move to step in, a red streak came down from the top of a building and tackled one of the men down thus knocking him out. The red blur quickly struck two more men in the head, then threw a kunai at the man that was holding the woman and pinned his arm to the wall. He then rushed over and punched the would be rapist hard in the face.

It was at this point Korra caught a glimpse of the figure. It looked like a red demon, possessing horns and red eyes along with a crimson body. Korra could barely believe her eyes.

"Who are you?" The Avatar asked.

"Pass this onto Chief Beifong. Inferno's Kitchen is under Daredevil's watch." The red clad figure said in a deep voice as it then disappeared deeper into the dark alley. Korra stood frightened, but calmed herself as she said,

"The Chief's not gonna like this."

**THE NEXT MORNING**

* * *

Avatar Korra woke up with a groan. She was dreading the visit to Police Headquarters, but she knew Lin had every right to know seeing as another masked vigilante had taken it upon himself to protect the innocent. However it wasn't only going to see the Chief that had Korra in a bad mood, it was her conscience. She had seen these mystery men in action, protecting the innocent and saving lives. If they were killing the criminals they fought then the Avatar would have a different mindset, but as it stood she couldn't attack this issue with her usual fiery spirit. She rolled out of bed when she heard Pema call that breakfast was ready. She put on her clothes and fixed her hair as she headed to the kitchen.

She walked in just in time to hear Tenzin in an out of character rant.

"Who is Spider-Girl? She's a criminal that's who she is!" The airbending master said as he read a headline in that day's Daily Horn.

"A vigilante! A public menace! Why some people are rooting for this outlaw is beyond me." Tenzin continued as Korra sat down at the table.

"Actually I think it's wonderful to have someone standing up to the scum in this city. She's a real hero." Pema said as she calmly ate her breakfast.

"If that's true why does she wear a mask? What's she got to hide?" Tenzin grumbled as he tossed the paper on the table. Korra quickly grabbed it and read the article on Spider-Girl. She skimmed it, the paper having no more information on her than what Korra already knew first hand. However she also saw a small article about Daredevil which caught her interest, though the artist rendering of vigilante almost had her laughing. It was a drawing of an actual demon, wings, tail and everything. While the Avatar had to admit that he didn't exactly look like a saint, Daredevil wasn't a demon. At least she hoped he wasn't.

* * *

After finishing breakfast, Korra headed off to meet with Lin. On the way however she came across a circle of people surrounding something. Korra decided to see what was so interesting, but as she got close she saw the police tape and five bodies with chalk outlines around them. She then saw Lin in standing near one of the bodies and pushed her way through.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but you need to stay back." An officer said as he tried to push Korra back, though Chief Beifong said,

"It's alright let her through." Korra walked up to the Chief and saw the grim look on her face. She then saw that the bodies had knives and what looked like crossbow bolts in them.

"Who did this?" Korra asked as she stared at the bodies wide-eyed. Lin sighed as she said,

"I'm afraid we have a knew vigilante on our hands." The young Avatar froze.

'Did Daredevil do this? Sure he stabbed that one guy, but he didn't kill him.' Korra thought as she began to rethink her ideas on vigilantes.

"The one witness we have, a Mr. Ling Yao, said that it was a man. He looked to be in his mid 40's, black hair in a crew cut, and wore an all black attire save a bright white skull on his chest." Lin read from a report as Korra still had her gaze fixated on the dead bodies.

"According to Mr. Yao, he saw the man came out of an alley as he was heading to work at 6:00 this morning. The man cornered these five Triad members. He caught them by surprise and pulled out two small single-shot pistols. He shot the fist two, then threw knives into the other threes hearts." The Chief read off, but Korra was barely listening. Was this the first time she had seen a dead person, well outside a funeral and even then they weren't so mangled. She jumped as she felt a hand touch her shoulder. Korra turned and saw Lin standing there.

"Korra, the only reason I'm telling you all this is because I don't want you going after this man. Spider-Girl is your priority, and this man is obviously dangerous." Lin said as Korra nodded slowly.

* * *

It was nighttime as Korra walked out of Mako and Bolin's apartment building. She had spent the day with her teammates, each of whom were very surprised by the news of this deadly new vigilante. It made Bolin a little apprehensive, but it only fueled Mako's belief that vigilantes were nothing but outlaws that needed to be brought to justice.

"Maybe Mako's right. I mean, what's to stop Spider-Girl or that Daredevil guy from doing the same thing?" The young Avatar thought aloud as she walked up to Naga.

"A little something called a conscience." She heard a voice above her say. Korra looked up and saw Spider-Girl sitting on a streetlight above her. She leaped down back facing her. The masked vigilante now wore a red and blue costume, the front of her torso being red as well as her mask, arms, and boots, while her back was blue with an oval shaped spider symbol on her back. She also had web-like stitching all over the red parts of her costume.

"What's with the new look?" Korra asked, trying to hide her uncomfortableness. The masked vigilante just shrugged and replied,

"Just decided to go for something less _creepy_." Korra nodded, but something about the way the vigilante said "creepy" seemed familiar to her.

"I need your help." The Spider said, causing the Avatar to raise an eyebrow.

"With what? You do know I'm trying to bring you in right?" Korra said, but Spider-Girl just sighed.

"I know, but there is someone out there that needs to be behind bars a _lot _more than I do." The vigilante said. Korra was still lost and asked,

"Who?"

"That skull guy who's declared open season on criminals."

**THE NEXT DAY**

* * *

Bolin was heading for Narook's Seaweed Noodlery. Suddenly he found himself being grabbed and pulled into an alleyway.

"Oh man not again!" Bolin yelled as he once again had a knife to his throat.

"Alright kid hand over yer wallet now." The mugger said. Bolin slowly reached for his wallet, but felt nothing. He mentally face-palmed at the fact he had forgotten his wallet that morning.

"Um, I don't really have it with me." Bolin said, hoping that the mugger would believe him.

"Well that ain't good for you. See ya in hell kid!" The mugger said as he drew back the knife to stab Bolin in the throat. Bolin closed his eyes and waited for the sting of the blade. However the sound of metal hitting metal was the next thing he heard.

"What the hell? What the hell are you?!" He heard the mugger shout followed by his rapid footsteps, clearly running away. Bolin opened his eyes and looked down at his hands. They were a silvery metal.

"What the..." Bolin started as his hand slowly turned back to flesh. He quickly tucked them into his pockets and headed home, deciding to forget all about what had happened.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Oh Captain, my Captain

A City of Marvels

Legend of Korra and all related characters belong to Nickelodeon. All Marvel characters belong to Marvel Comics

* * *

Korra awoke with a start, the sound of Tenzin yelling jolting her from her sleep. She quickly ran to see what the trouble was, wearing only her blue nightie. She entered the living room to see Tenzin with the biggest smile on his face she had ever seen. Well it was the _only_ smile on his face she had ever seen now that she recalled.

"Okay, who gave Tenzin happy pills?" Korra asked no one in particular.

"Oh, Korra!" The airbending master exclaimed as soon as he caught site of his student. He cleared his throat as recomposed himself.

"Korra, we are to be expecting a very important guest here on Air Temple Island. He will be staying for a few weeks and I expect you to be on your best behavior." Tenzin said in his usual no-nonsense tone. Korra rolled her eyes and asked,

"Will do. So who's the big wig? Some rich, uptight, fat guy of a politician?" Tenzin narrowed his eyes a little and replied,

"No. He is Captain Shin Raikou." Korra just stared at her master, the importance of the name clearly being lost on her.

"Korra, please. Captain Shin Raikou? Achieved the rank of Captain in just under a year of his enlistment? Saved the entire Southern Earth Kingdom from a fascist terrorist group bent on world domination a year ago? The youngest and most decorated war hero in recent history?" Tenzin listed off, but was still met with a look of indifference and lack of acknowledgement.

"Perhaps you would know him better by the name those childish comic books gave him? What was it again, Super-Soldier?" Tenzin tried one last time, but this time Korra's face beamed.

"The Super-Soldier is coming here?! Why didn't you say so?!" Korra shouted, almost waking the rest of the household.

"Now Korra ..." Tenzin began, attempting to quiet the girl, but was ignored.

"This is so exciting! It's not every day you get a real life superhero staying at your house."

"Korra, he's not a superhero." Tenzin sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Come on Tenzin. He's as strong as an earthbender, as fast as an ostrich-horse, and he beat an entire platoon of gun-totting goons with nothing but a shield!" Korra said excitedly.

Tenzin was confused, to say the least, about Korra's sudden fan-girl praising. In fact the only other people Tenzin knew of Korra respecting this much was his father Avatar Aang and his mother. And that was about it.

"Yes, well, I'm sure those are just exaggerations made by the press. They tend to do that for drama's sake." Tenzin said, but Korra pretended not to hear him.

"Anyway, Colonel Furukawa said he will be arriving sometime around lunch." Tenzin said.

"Why so soon?" Korra asked, snapping out of her fan girl mode.

"The good Captain was very close by as it was, having decided to travel since taking early retirement from the military, and when he heard you where here Korra he wanted to meet you."

"And he's staying for a few weeks because..."

"From what Colonel Furukawa said, he simply wanted to see Republic City, take a bit of a vacation as it were."

* * *

Korra had dragged Mako, Bolin, and Asami to the train station. Apparently Captain Raikou was just a city over, so his train would be arriving any moment.

"This is going to be so awesome!" Korra said, practically bouncing with excitement, as she looked to see the train approaching. Her three friends looked at her oddly, surprised by this sudden hero worship.

"Okay, Korra we get that you really look up to the guy but can you tone it down a little? People are starting to stare." Asami said, causing Korra to compose herself.

"Yeah I guess I'm a little excited." The Avatar admitted.

"A _little_ excited?" Bolin chimed in.

"Try a _lot_ excited." Mako said, causing Korra to sigh.

"I can't help it. You might not believe this, but there was a time when I was pretty scared about being The Avatar. When I heard about those terrorists in the Earth Kingdom, I got scared because I realized I'd be facing those kind of people sooner or later. It made me think that maybe one person can't make a difference, Avatar or not. Then reading those comic books about this one guy, a non-bender, who took on entire towns worth of bad guys with just a shield and his smarts made me feel a lot better. It made me realize that if he can stand up for what's right even without bending, without fear, then so can I."

At this point the train rolled up. Passengers began to disembark as the Avatar and her friends began scanning the crowd for the Captain.

"Shouldn't we have brought a sign or something?" Mako asked as he stopped looking, realizing he had no idea what the man looked like.

"Tenzin said we'd know when we saw him. He'd be wearing a blue bandanna." Korra said as she looked around for the Captain. Suddenly she saw a man walking towards them. He was a fairly young man, barely into his 20's from the looks of him. He wore a blue jacket, a red and white vertical striped shirt, red fingerless gloves, blue pants, red boots, and on his head was a blue bandanna with a white United Republic symbol in the middle of his forehead, and had a pair of goggles above his brow. He was carrying a dark green duffle bag and had something strapped to his back.

"Avatar Korra I presume? I'm Captain Shin Raikou, nice to meet you." The Captain said as he extended his hand for Korra to shake. And shake she did.

"Um, you know who I am?" Korra asked dumbly, excitedly shaking the man's hand.

"Yes, I saw your picture in the paper. So you're a pro-bender as well as the Avatar huh? Gotta say that would make for a pretty impressive resume." Captain Raikou said as Korra blushed a little, still quite enthusiastically shaking the man's hand.

"Um, Avatar Korra?" Shin said, causing Korra to reply,

"Oh please, just call me Korra." Shin smiled and replied,

"Korra?"

"Yes?"

"I'm gonna need that hand back."

"Oh! Sorry!" Korra said, quickly retracting her hand, cursing herself in her mind.

"So are these friends of yours?" Captain Raikou asked, nodding towards the three standing behind Korra.

"Oh, yeah. Captain Raikou this is Mako, Bolin, and Asami."

"Shin is fine and nice to meet all of you." Shin said as he shook their hands.

"Is there any place to eat nearby? I'm starving." Shin said as Bolin suggested Narook's Seaweed Noodlery and pointed in its direction. Shin turned to head that way, revealing the thing strapped to his back was a large silvery shield with a star carved in the middle of it.

* * *

Mako and Bolin had to head home, leaving Korra and Asami to show Captain Raikou to Narook's. They entered and ordered their food, Shin telling a few anecdotes from his time in the military as they waited for their food.

"And when we got back to the barracks, the turkey-duck had made a nest in Liang's bunk. Let me tell you, I don't know who was angrier, Liang or the turkey-duck when he tried to move it out of his bunk." Shin said, causing Korra and Asami to laugh. Shin was about to tell another story, when he saw a scene at the counter that made him go quiet. Narook was putting money into a bag, held by a man who had his hand in his jacket pocket and pointing it right at Narook. Shin looked around to see another man at the entrance with his collar raised to obscure his face, and yet another man at the rear entrance with a scarf tied around his lower face. Shin frowned as he quietly slipped the shield off his back.

"Korra, Asami, get under the table." Shin whispered. The girls looked at him curiously before he said,

"Just do it, trust me." Shin said as the two did as instructed, though reluctantly. Shin got up, pulling his goggles down over his eyes, and walked quietly over to the robber, Korra and Asami watching from under the table. He grabbed the man by the back of the head and slammed it into the counter. The man at the front entrance pulled his gun, but Shin threw his shield at him, knocking him through the door. The shield bounced back to Shin, who then quickly turned just in time to block a barrage of bullets from the last crook's revolver. The man soon ran out of bullets and drew a knife, running toward the Captain. Shin ducked and used his shield to flip the man over, before kicking him which sent him flying out the window and half way across the street. Shin put his shield back on his back and looked around.

"Everyone okay?" Shin asked. One of the patrons, a young boy, slowly walked up to Shin. He had in his hands the comic book he had been reading. He held it up and compared the cover of the comic, which depicted a man wearing a costume that looked very much like Shin's outfit(A/N: Think Captain America's costume, but with the United Republic symbol instead of an A on his head).

"Hey! Super-Soldier just saved us!" The boy shouted as the other patrons then began to cheer.

"Hey, it _is_ Super-Soldier!"

"He's so handsome!"

"Finally a real hero instead of these freak vigilantes! And look at the symbol on his head, a real patriot too!"

These were just some of the things Shin heard before he was quickly escorted out of the establishment by Korra and Asami.

"What was that about?" Shin asked asked as Korra and Asami rushed him into a taxi.

"They think you're a superhero like your comic book." Asami said, looking out the back window of the taxi to see a crowd gathered.

"I have a comic book?" Shin asked as the taxi drove the three to the harbor.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Myths and Legends

A City of Marvels

Legend of Korra and all related characters belong to Nickelodeon. All Marvel characters belong to Marvel Comics

* * *

**THOUSANDS OF YEARS AGO**

* * *

Thor was bleeding profusely from his final battle with the dreaded serpent, Jormungandr, the very snake that he had driven from Earth so many years ago. The Lord of Asgard slowly walked away from corpse of the giant snake, as one of its fangs continued to drip poison into his body. The thunder god stopped on his eighth step and looked to the horizon.

He could see the fire and hear the sounds of battle as his world fell, the final Ragnarok. Despite being powered by the Odin Force, the recently instated king could only break the cycle. Yes, thus was truly the last hour of the Asgardians. Though greatly saddened, he also felt something he had not felt for a long time. Peace. Thor knew this was the end, but never did he He spun his hammer by its leather strap one last time and opened a portal to the mortal dimension.

"Whosoever holds this hammer, if he be worthy, shall possess the power of... Thor." The thunder god then threw the hammer into the portal with all his remaining might, hoping to Odin that someone would find it. Thor took another step, his ninth and final one as he fell to the ground dead.

* * *

**NORTHEN EARTH KINGDOM: 5 MINUTES LATER**

* * *

It was a bright sunny day as the people of a small fishing village went about their daily business. It was winter so the sun did little to take the cold edge off, but it was a welcome sight after weeks of clouds blocking the blue sky. However the bright sky was quickly filled with dark storm clouds. Thunder boomed, wind raged, rain poured, and lightning danced across the sky as the residents of the village were taken by surprise at the sudden storm. Suddenly something crashed into the center of the village. When the dust settled the residents looked to see a hammer sitting in the middle of a crater. One of the men slowly walked up to it. He attempted to grab the still crackling hammer, but as soon as he did he was electrocuted. He was then blown out of the hammer by the electrical force. Many gathered around him as he opened his eyes wide and simply said,

"Asgard."

**REPUBLIC CITY: PRESENT TIME**

* * *

It was early morning at Air Temple Island.

"Come on Korra! You promised!" Jinora, Tenzin's eldest daughter called as she knocked on The Avatar's door. Korra opened the door and saw the young girl looking up at her.

"Uh, what did I promise?" Korra asked, yawning slightly.

"You promised you'd take me to the Hammer Falls Museum today." Jinora said as Korra just yawned again.

"Oh yeah. Why does it have to be so early in the morning though?" The Avatar asked as she rubbed her eye.

"Because it's about 20 miles outside Republic City and I want to get there early." Jinora explained. Korra's eyes widened when she heard that.

"20 miles?! There is no way I'm going that far out to some stuffy old museum." Korra said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"But you promised!" Jinora whined, showing a rare sign of brattiness.

"Okay, but only if you can find someone else already up and awake at this hour to go too." Korra said, knowing full well that no one else would be up at this hour. The sun was barely out after all. Korra's plan was shot however when she heard footsteps. She looked over and saw Captain Raikou walking down the hall, fully dressed in his usual red and blue attire.

"Hey now, good to see some other early risers." The Captain said as he walked up to the girls.

"Say Captain Raikou, would you like to come with me and Korra to the Hammer Falls Museum this morning?" Jinora asked, smiling sweetly. Shin chuckled a little and replied,

"Sure little lady. I've actually been wanting to go there myself for sometime. I've heard it's very interesting." Captain Raikou said. Korra just groaned as she went to go get ready for the road trip.

* * *

Korra had to admit, the museum was interesting to say the least. Most of it had exhibits on legends and relics of the old barbarian clans that used to call this area home. Apparently these clans worshiped gods instead of the spirits, which was very uncommon. Usually most nations believed that there was a chief god in charge of the spirits that each nation called upon, largely unconnected with each other and kept the spirits in check mostly, but these ancient clans believed in an entire pantheon of them. These warlike people believed that if they died in battle they would go to a place called Valhalla where they would eat, drink, and battle with their gods for all time. It sounded fun, up until the tour guide started talking about Ragnarok, which was what these people called the end of all things.

"And finally we have reached the centerpiece of the museum, the mighty Mjolnir." The tour guide, a Dr. Daaruk Baling said. He was in his late 20's to early 30's, with light brown hair and electric blue eyes, obviously having some Water Tribe ancestry. He carried a cane and walked with a pronounced limp as well.

"The mighty what?" Korra asked, the first time she had opened her mouth since arriving.

"Mjolnir. Roughly translated it means 'crusher'. It was the hammer of Thor, the God of Thunder. From what we've recently managed to translate from the ancient runes on the side of the hammer, apparently whomever is worthy may lift the hammer and gain the power of Thor.

"Worthy? Step aside Doctor, if anyone's worthy it's The Avatar." Korra said as she walked over the hammer.

"Korra! I don't think that's allowed." Jinora said as she looked worriedly at Dr. Baling. The Doctor just chuckled as he said,

"Don't worry Miss, it's fine. I can't tell you how many people have tried to lift that hammer. They actually had to build this museum right around the thing because it couldn't be moved." Daaruk said.

"So have you tried to lift it?" Shin asked.

"Oh no. I've been tempted, but it always seemed in poor taste for a Doctor to try something like that." Dr. Baling explained as he and the others watched Korra try to lift the hammer. She even tried earthbending the thing up, but the ground under it refused to budge as well. In exasperation, Korra kicked the hammer as hard as she could, severely hurting her foot in the process. However the strike caused the hammer to surge with power. Suddenly a massive blast of electricity erupted through the building, knocking Korra back.

**ELSEWHERE: UNKNOWN LOCATION**

* * *

In an icy tundra a gigantic creature roamed. Suddenly it stopped it's trek across the barren landscape as it looked to the sky.

**"The thunderer finally reveals himself." **The giant said as it waved it's hand and entered a portal.

* * *

**BACK WITH KORRA AND COMPANY**

* * *

"What was that?" Korra asked as she got up, looking to see that Shin, Jinora, and Dr. Baling were okay.

"I don't know, that's never happened before." Dr. Baling said as he used his cane to help himself up. Before anyone could fully recompose themselves, a thunder boom was heard. Everyone looked behind them to see a 20 foot tall monster. It looked human-like, but had blue skin and wore a mass of animal skins as clothing. It also had a giant bone that looked to be fashioned into a club.

**"WHERE IS THE THUNDERER?!" **The giant roared. Thinking quickly, Korra let loose a blast of fire at it. This seemed to hurt it, but it didn't stop it. Shin looked around and found an old round wooden shield on the wall. He quickly threw it at the monster, dazing it. However all these attacks did was make it angrier.

Dr. Baling stood in fear at the sight of the monster. He wanted to help the Avatar and her friend, but he knew he couldn't. That's when he heard a voice in his head call out.

_"Lift the hammer."_

Daaruk Baling looked behind him to see Mjolnir still sitting on the ground as always, but this time it seemed to be calling to him.

_"Lift the hammer. Gain the power."_

Baling slowly walked over the hammer. He looked down at the short handle of the stone hammer and gulped. Slowly but surely he reached down and clutched the handle. He lifted the hammer and a flash of lightning stormed through the museum.

At this point the giant had knocked out Shin and had Korra in his grasp, laughing wickedly as it then attempted to bite her head off.

"UNHAND THE FAIR MAIDEN FROST GIANT!" A voice boomed. The giant looked up just in time to see a hammer flying toward it. The hammer smashed the giant's head as it then melted into nothing but water. Korra looked over to where the hammer came from, but all she saw was what looked like a red streak smash through the ceiling and out of the building. At this point Shin came to, rubbing his head. He looked to see that the giant was gone and everyone was fine.

"What happened?" The Captain asked.

"A journey into mystery it would seem." Jinora said.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. The Super-Soldier Strikes!

A City of Marvels

Legend of Korra and all related characters belong to Nickelodeon. All Marvel characters belong to Marvel Comics

* * *

A City of Marvels

Legend of Korra and all related characters belong to Nickelodeon. All Marvel characters belong to Marvel Comics

* * *

Korra, Mako, and Bolin where training for the finals, each of them excited for it, confident in their ability to win. With them was Shin who had decided to come along and observe as well as to give a few strategic pointers for the team. None of them were about to argue either since it wasn't everyday _the_ Captain Shin Raikou gave out military-grade advice to bending teams. Just as Bolin was about to turn off the radio however, an all too familiar voice came on.

_"Good morning, citizens of Republic City. This is Amon."_

Pabu squeaked and ran from the radio as the sinister voice came through.

_"I hope you all enjoyed last night's pro-bending match, because it will be the last. It's time for this city to stop worshiping bending athletes as if they were heroes. I am calling on the council to shut down the bending arena and cancel the finals, or else there will be severe consequences_.

Shin looked at everyone, his brow furrowed, as he said,

"Humph. Great another lunatic hiding behind a radio."

* * *

Avatar Korra was not in a good mood. Amon's threat against the Pro-Bending arena sent Korra and her team, plus Shin, to stop the city council from closing the arena as the team had a lot riding on the finals.

"As the Avatar and a pro-bending player, I have a right to be heard. You can't cancel the finals." Korra said as she saw Councilman Tarrlok about to bang his gavel to adjourn the meeting. However before he could slam the gavel Lin whipped her hand out and a metal cable was sent flying which destroyed the gavel in mid swing.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I agree with the Avatar." She said as she walked in.

"You do?" Tarrlok questioned Lin's agreement with the Avatar. Korra blinked and registered that Lin had indeed agreed with her.

"Yeah, you do?" Korra asked in confusion.

"I expected this kind of cut and run response from Tenzin, but the rest of you? Come on, show a little more back bone! It's time for the benders of this city displayed some strength and unity against these Equalists." The Police Chief stated

"We must prevent the conflict between benders and non-benders from escalating to all-out war! The council is not changing its position." Tenzin argued.

"Now wait just a moment Tenzin. Let us hear what our esteemed Chief of Police has in mind." Tarrlok said as he raised his hand to interrupt the argument and gave the floor to Lin. Tenzin crossed his arms and faced Lin.

"If you keep the arena open, my metalbenders and I will provide extra security during the championship match. There is no better force to deal with the chi blockers since our armor is impervious to their attacks." Lin said.

"Are you saying that you will personally take responsibility for the safety of the spectators and the arena?" Tarrlok questioned.

"I guarantee it." Lin said with little doubt.

"With all due respect m'am, I think you're underestimating the situation." Shin said as he walked up.

"Oh? And how is that? Also who are you?" Lin asked, eyes narrowing slightly as she did not take kindly to the young man's comment.

"Captain Shin Raikou, former CO of the Howling Commandos of the United Republic Army." Shin answered automatically, standing at attention and nearly bringing his hand up to salute though he fought the reflex.

"Captain Raikou? Oh this is a surprise! While it would be interesting to hear your thoughts on this matter, I am afraid this is a case for benders." Tarrlok said, causing Shin to glare at the man.

"No. I want to hear what he has to say." Lin said, shooting Tarrlok a warning look. Shin cleared his throat and said,

"I think you're underestimating the situation. First of all, Amon has made a public threat against the Pro-Bending Arena. This could be a bluff, if so then everything is fine and you can have your officers patrol the Arena as an added precaution. But if it isn't a then there's the problem. From what I've read and heard Amon isn't a fool or some random madman on the radio. If he's planning to attack the Arena he'll most likely have anticipated police intervention. Your armor may protect you from gunfire and chi-blockers, but if Amon has the nerve to make that kind of threat then it's more than likely he has some kind of back-up plan."

"And your recommendation Captain?" Chief Beifong asked, seemingly highly intrigued with what Shin was saying.

"Top to bottom sweeps of the Arena about an hour before the Finals start. Then search everyone that enters the building and I mean everyone bender or non-bender to make things even so no one feels singled out and you don't look like the kind of people Amon claims you are. Finally a few gunmen in position on the roof in case of an attempted break in through the roof or aerial assault."

"While that is a very good proposal Captain, I feel it may be a bit over..." Tarrlok started, but was cut off by Lin.

"That is a very good idea Captain, thank you. We will be implementing these precautions as soon as possible." The Chief said, leaving a stunned Tarrlok and Tenzin as well as a very satisfied group of Fire Ferrets and one Captain.

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

* * *

Korra knocked on Shin's door, with the Captain telling her to come in as he quickly stuffed something into a backpack, putting it over the shield that was already strapped to his back thus managed to barely, but surely, hide the shield.

"Um, are you about ready to go?" Korra asked as Shin smiled and nodded, rather nervously at that.

"Uh, what's in the backpack?" The Avatar asked. Shin just replied,

"It's a surprise."

The two soon reached the living room where Tenzin sat on the couch with Pema, reading the paper.

"I gotta say, this Super-Soldier is okay in my book. Finally a real hero instead of these masked freaks, doesn't go looking for trouble he just helps out."

"If you say so dear" Pema said, rolling her eyes at the hypocritical statement her husband just made.

"But this new guy, this Iron Man thing that's been sighted trashing warehouses. Nothing but trouble if you ask me."

"I don't know. Could be something from Future Industries or Fujikawa Enterprises that went haywire." Pema said as Tenzin folded the paper and got up.

"Maybe. Alright you two let's get going."

* * *

The matches went on without a hitch, though the Fire Ferrets were eliminated by Tahno and the cheating Wolfbats and knocked into the water below. However, after this loss things only got worse. One by one, spectators begin to put on Equalist masks and electrical gloves hidden in their boxes of popcorn. Apparently Amon had somehow heard of the beefed up security and had gotten to the concessioner.

All over the stands, Equalists electrocuted metalbender cops from behind. Korra surfaced from the water along with her teammates and immediately noticed the electricity in the stands. The Fire Ferrets are suddenly electrocuted as they all screamed in pain before losing consciousness.

* * *

Tahno and the Wolfbats looked around in confusion and fear as Amon himself rose from the ring's center platform with a group of Equalists. Amon's Lieutenant retrieved the unconscious Fire Ferrets from the pool. Foolishly Tahno decided to fight Amon, leading to his own defeat and loss of bending. The Lieutenant tied the Fire Ferrets to one of the arena supports. At the top of the arena, Amon held a microphone surrounded by Equalist guards.

"I believe I have your attention, benders of Republic City. So once again, the Wolfbats are your pro-bending champions. It seems fitting that you celebrate three bullies who..." The masked man started, but stopped when a voice called out.

"Only bully I see is you!"

Amon looked up to see a man in a red, white, and blue costume jump down into the arena with a silvery shield on his arm that bore an engraved star in the center(A/N: Think Capt. America's classic costume but with the United Republic symbol on his forehead instead of an A).

"And who are you?" Amon asked, very surprised by the man.

"Most people call me Super-Soldier." The masked man said as he then threw his shield at Amon, who dodged. However the shield bounded around, ricocheting into Amon's men and knocking them out before it made a beeline straight for Amon's back. The shield slammed into the lead Equalist as Super-Soldier flipped into the air and caught it, landing behind Amon and kicking him hard in the shin. He then slammed his shield into the side of Amon's head, clearly doing some damage as Amon clutched his apparently bleeding ear for a moment. Amon recomposed himself, clearly surprised that he was being beaten so easily as this had never happened before. Before Amon could even question the man before him, his Lieutenant had come to and shocked Super-Soldier from behind, causing him to pass out.

"This man intrigues me. Take him with us, I want to see if I can persuade him to join the cause." Amon said as he Lieutenant began to pick Super-Soldier up. Suddenly a massive blimp came crashing down. However at this point Mako had awoken and managed to break out of the ropes that tied his team together. He then ran with lighting quick speed and punched the Lieutenant hard in the face, sending him flying. Amon quickly leaped onto the balloon, some of his men grabbing the Lieutenant, and flew off. At this point Super-Soldier woke up just in time to Korra try to run after Amon, planning to waterbend up to the balloon, but he managed to catch her before she could.

"It's no use, on that balloon he's long gone." The shield slinger said as Korra clenched her fists in anger.

**LATER THAT NIGHT: KORRA'S ROOM**

* * *

Korra was just getting ready for bed when she felt a presence at his window.

"Who's there?" Korra asked, getting into a fighting stance, as a shadowy figure entered the room. It was a man a few years older then Shin, clearly full-blooded Fire Nation, wearing an all black attire.

"General Iroh Furukawa." The man said.

"What do you want?" Korra asked, slightly letting her guard down.

"There's something coming Avatar, something big, and I want to be ready for it." General Furukawa said, causing Korra to look at him curiously.

"Ready for what?" The Avatar asked.

"I don't know, but I do know whatever it is it'll be one for the history books. Provided we survive it.

"What do you want?" Korra asked, getting tired of the cryptic man.

"I'm here to talk to you about the Avengers Initiative." The General said.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. War Journal

A City of Marvels

Legend of Korra and all related characters belong to Nickelodeon. All Marvel characters belong to Marvel Comics

* * *

_War Journal Entry #27:_

_I stopped and did a weapons check. My shotgun and rifle were fully loaded and strapped to my back. My revolvers were holstered under my arms. I also had several kunai, shuriken, and three grenades. After I was done I headed out. As I came up on the bar I saw my targets enter the place. I was about to make my move but a Triad member came shambling out in front of my hiding spot. I drew a kunai and when he got close enough I pulled him into the alleyway and slit his throat. I left him there as I carefully walked out and made my way around to the back of the bar. I entered through the kitchen entrance and held the workers at gunpoint to leave, I wasn't about to let innocents be harmed. I made my way to the kitchen window and saw that the place was full of Triads, Red Monsoons, just as my informant had said. There were five waitresses still inside and the bar tender was a Triad. I couldn't take any chances so I called out and told the waitresses to report to the kitchen. Again I held my pistols out and told them to leave._

_I heard one drunk yell as he came barging up to the kitchen door. I quickly moved to the other side and pulled out a kunai and stabbed him in the back. I held my hand over his mouth until he went quiet, making sure to lay him down quietly._

_I heard one yell. I pulled out a grenade and threw it to the opposite side of the bar from the kitchen window. Before they knew what happened the explosion killed five of them and severely burned three others. I pulled out my rifle and kicked the door open. The first thing they did was freeze in shock, so the first shot was a freebie. I got him right between the eyes. The others pulled their guns, but I began to quickly fire off more shots, taking out 10 of them and emptying my rifle. There were 20 left, so I got ready with my revolvers and shot the bartender as I dove behind the bar._

_Fortunately for me half of them were drunk out of their skulls so their aim was off. I looked around and saw a fire-extinguisher, thinking quickly I grabbed it and threw it out, shooting it. Perfect smoke bomb. While they were all coughing I rushed in with a kunai, quickly finishing 12 of them before they could react. When the smoke cleared, I drew my pistol and shot six more. At soon their was one left. I looked at his face and it was the one that fired the first shot at my family. I felt a rage build inside. I let my instincts take hold and I rushed him. I ducked his shot and shot his arm. He tried to waterbend with his other arm, but I tackled him to the ground. I began to beat his face with the same mercilessness he had when he gunned down Maya, Sajin, and Kiyone. I grabbed his right arm that he threw up to protect himself and broke it. I grabbed his other arm and began to break all of his fingers, then I went to work on the other hand._

_I broke his left arm backwards at the elbow, but I kept my face blank. I don't let him see any kind of emotion. It's better that way, give them something to think about before I send them to hell. I stabbed him in the crotch as I got up off him. I looked down at the quivering filth, and saw his look of realization when he got a good look at my face. I pulled out my shotgun and placed the end of it in his mouth. I stared him down as he began to cry, and gave him both barrels. His head exploded in a mess of brain and skull fragments. I holstered my weapons and poured out all the booze I could across the room, making a trail to the front door. I walked a distance away and shot the trail of liquor. It blew and took the entire bar with it._

* * *

"Sorry ma'am, nothing left to tell who did this. It would fit his usual style, but this could have been rival Triads or even Equalists, but nothing to directly link it to The Punisher. No eye-witnesses, no nothing. The explosion didn't leave much in the way of evidence and the only way we know it wasn't a gas leak or something was because of the bullets we've found in the bodies." A cop said as Chief Beifong rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"Alright. The press will be here shortly. Tell them nothing except that it was a simple gas leak, nothing more and nothing less. We've already got too many vigilantes in this city and we're lucky The Punisher is the only one who kills, so let's try and keep him under wraps until we can't anymore. Last thing we need is some punk with a gun getting any ideas in his head." Lin said as she walked off.

"Yes ma'am!" The officer saluted Lin got in her car and drove back to the station.

* * *

As Lin got out of her car she was met by a mob of reporters.

"Chief Beifong! Are the rumors of you having a secret vigilante task-force true?"

"Chief over here! What do you plan to do about the Equalists? Is Avatar Korra helping in the investigation?"

"Chief! Are the police investigating the reports of a large green creature in the mountains?"

These were just some of the questions Lin could make out, but to each and everyone she denied them an answer and barged past them, entering the station and making a beeline for her office. Locking the door, she collapsed in her chair and sighed deeply.

"Sometimes I just wish Fang Kashin was still alive. He was one hell of an officer. He'd have had this Punisher business dealt with by now."

* * *

It was early morning as Shin got up, having sneaked back in from a night of crime fighting as Super-Soldier. He looked down and saw he was still wearing his costume and scrambled to take it off. However it was too late as there was a knock on his door, followed by it opened. He froze as Korra entered and saw him still in costume.

"Hi there?" Shin said lamely.

"Okay explanation later, but since you're a member of the long-underwear crowd I got someone you'll wanna meet." Korra replied, thinking little of the somewhat compromising situation Shin was in.

"Uh, okay? You're taking this a lot easier than I thought you would." Shin said as he put the mask on and began to go out the window.

"Please, I figured it out at the arena. Might wanna try painting that shield or something because it was a dead give-away." The Avatar said as Shin groaned.

"Just meet me on top of the Daily Horn building" Korra said as he exited the room.

"On _top_ of the Daily Horn building?" Shin pondered as he proceeded to sneak off the island.

* * *

Korra was standing a rooftop, arms crossed and looking rather annoyed.

"Was it too much to ask that we meet somewhere normal? Nope! Had to be a rooftop!" The Avatar complained.

"Sorry, but I think I'd look a tad conspicuous if we met at a coffee shop in this get-up." A female voice said behind her as she quickly turned to see Spider-Girl standing behind her.

"DON'T DO THAT! You trying to give me a heart attack?!" Korra snapped at the arachnid themed heroine.

"Sorry, this is meant to strike terror in the hearts of criminals, but good to know it works on Avatars too." Spider-Girl said as she motioned to the mask.

"Made it! It would have helped if you told me _where_ the building was." One Super-Soldier said as he flipped up on to the roof.

"Hey, this was a private party! I'm gonna need an invitation Mr. Soldier." Spider-Girl jested, only to receive blank looks from Korra and Super-Soldier.

"Jeez, tough crowd." Spider-Girl said as she cleared her throat.

"Alright, now any plans on telling us why we had to meet up here?" Korra asked, clearly annoyed.

"Okay, so I did some digging and found out who The Punisher is. He's a former United Forces soldier named Fang Kashin."

"Really? Hmm, well that explains a lot. I've heard a few street kids describe what little they saw of him. Sounded like basic guerrilla warfare." Super-Soldier said.

"Yeah, the guy served in the Red War a few years ago. His entire squad got wiped out and he was left to fight off an entire battalion on his own. By the time they found him he was strangling the last one. He was discharged due to questionable sanity after the event and went on to join the police force. Made detective in under a year. Had a wife and two kids, real nice life." Spider-Girl continued.

"Wait 'had'? Something happened didn't it?"

"Yeah. He was getting too close to the Triads business, too close to putting the bosses away for good. So they ordered a hit and took out his family by mistake. He was presumed dead as well, though the never found his body" The arachnid girl finished, leaving the other two heroes a little stunned.

"Wait, if he was presumed dead then how did you figure all this out?" The Avatar asked in a skeptical tone.

"I've got a bit of a brain under this mask ya know? Also, terrorizing a few Triad hit-men doesn't hurt either. Anyway, point is we have a name and I found a picture of him. I can't be everywhere at once, so I need you two to keep your eyes open. If you find him, don't fight him, just tail him and find out where he lives. Then all three of us bust him. Sound like a plan?" Spider-Girl said as the other two nodded.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Everything Old is New Again

A City of Marvels

Legend of Korra and all related characters belong to Nickelodeon. All Marvel characters belong to Marvel Comics

* * *

The mountains outside Republic City never got many visitors. While beautiful to look at, the wild beasts that called the area home always had the effect of scaring off campers. It was one of the few areas near the bustling city where one could be truly alone. However, the mountains' current visitor had no intention of being alone.

In a flash of lightning stood a giant of a man, standing at 6 feet 8 inches tall. He wore unusual garb, the most striking being a long red cape and a winged helmet. He raised a large stone hammer and began to spin it at high speeds, the hammer becoming but a grey blur. Soon the hammer started to glow bright blue as the man began to float high into the sky. The once clear sky soon became overcast by pitch-black clouds that roared with thunder as lightning crackled within them.

"COME FORTH ASGARD! SO COMMANDS THE GOD OF THUNDER! SO COMMANDS THE SON OF ODIN! SO COMMANDS THOR!" The man roared, his voice barely managing to best the thunder that boomed all around him.

**REPUBLIC CITY: SAME TIME**

* * *

Korra was riding Naga through the streets, keeping an eye out for Fang Kashin AKA The Punisher. She hoped that being the only one of the small search party with a ride would help her, but so far her search seemed less than eventful. Suddenly she heard a large boom of thunder. She looked to the direction of the sound and saw a large storm raging in the mountains outside the city. The Avatar didn't know why, but she got a feeling of both apprehension and relief by looking at the storm. As if some primal force was telling her that things would never be the same again, yet somehow better. She shook her heard and continued her search, disregarding the thunderstorm for time being.

* * *

Shin Raikou, the Super-Soldier, the man who could inspire an army, was at his wits end. He just didn't have the head for detective work. He could do strategize with the best of them and was a natural leader, but playing detective wasn't for him. He had ditched his costume and was asking around in his civilian clothes, hoping to catch a lead that way. He was currently in a small diner on the edge of the city, getting some well deserved lunch, when all of a sudden all the plates and windows rattle and shake. The pictures that hung on the wall fell off as thunder echoed. Shin got up and looked outside. He saw a gigantic storm that was coming from the mountains. He also heard the faint sound of someone shouting. However the sound came from inside the storm clouds.

* * *

Spider-Girl was swinging around the city, when she was assaulted by the loudest blast of thunder she had ever heard. She looked to see the thunderstorm in the distance and cocked her head to the side. At that distance the sound should not have been able to carry with that much force, yet it had and was still doing so.

"I've heard of freak weather, but this is ridiculous!"

* * *

Thor ceased the storm and landed on a stone wall. He looked over where the mountains once where and saw it. The Realm Eternal. The home of the Aesir. Asgard, in all its glory, reborn in the mortal world. An entire city, almost as large as Republic City itself, now sat formed into a mountain top.

The Son of Odin walked through the empty city and sighed. What was a king without subjects? What was a city without people? He walked to the edge of a wall and looked down to the mortal city below. His kind had had dealings with the mortals before, though these meetings were so long ago that the mortal world most likely no longer remembered.

"Are you still out there my brethren? Dost ye still live on in the minds and hearts of mortals? Am I truly destined to live out my days among a world of mortals that do not e'en know of my name, nor mine power, nor the battles I hath fought?" Thor pondered aloud as he began to feel the loneliness settle in. He looked down at his hammer and a fire burned in his eyes.

"NAY! I CANNOT BE! I SHALL SET THEE FREE MY BROTHERS AND SISTERS! SO PROCLAIMS THOR!" With that the Lord of Asgard took to the air. He spun his hammer above his head, his eyes now burning with white hot power. He flew, nearly into space, high above the planet below. He conjured the largest storm he had ever created. The storm encompassed the entire globe.

"COME FORTH!" Thor yelled

* * *

Korra was struck by a bolt of lightning, a woman with jet-black hair and red and white armor came from her body only to disappear just as quickly.

The same thing happened all over the world, people struck by lightning with people emerging from them only disappear and leave the person completely unharmed.

* * *

Thor landed back in Asgard, now surrounded by the now reborn Asgardians.

"My brothers! Welcome home! WELCOME TO ASGARD!" Thor proclaimed as he held his hammer high, followed by thunderous applause and cheers from his fellow gods.

**ELSEWHERE: UNKNOWN LOCATION**

* * *

"Well now. Thor has rebuilt Asgard in Midgard. Surprising, but understandable. After all, with the way most of the realms were left after Ragnarok this insignificant world would do." A shadowy figure said as he looked into a glowing orb, showing him what had transpired.

"Knowing Thor he will try to play the hero and befriend the mortals, the stupid oaf. Still, every hero needs a villain. The mortals of the city are already in unrest. Perhaps I shall speed up the game? I would have preferred to wait, but then again why should I postpone a good show? I am the God of Mischief after all, and what is mischief without a little spontaneity?"

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Incredible

A City of Marvels

Legend of Korra and all related characters belong to Nickelodeon. All Marvel characters belong to Marvel Comics

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: THIS IS A REVISED EDITION OF A PREVIOUS CHAPTER**

* * *

Mako was walking the streets at sunset, headed to meet with Asami. He and Bolin would soon have to move out of their apartment in the Pro-Bending Arena, the place being closed down until Amon was dealt with. However, Asami had offered to take the brothers in, letting them live at her mansion. Mako had to admit, dating money had its perks.

Mako had decided to take a short cut through the bad end of town, close to the outskirts of the city. It was dangerous, but as Asami wanted to meet a fancy restaurant which was close to the other side of town, it was the shortcut or nothing if he wanted to make it on time. However he was soon pulled from his thoughts as a man ran with a metal briefcase ran directly into him. The man dropped the briefcase and it fell into Mako's lap.

"Hand that over kid, nice and slow." The man said as he aimed an Equalist electro-glove at the firebender.

"You're a big bad Equalist, why not just try and take it from me?" Mako said as he held the case tightly, figuring that if the Equalist wanted it then it had to be bad.

"Listen, I really don't wanna do this the hard way, so why don't you set that case down and slide it over? I slip away and we don't talk about this ever again. How 'bout it kid?" The Equalist said, causing Mako to nod slowly. He began to set the case down, before throwing it at the Equalist as hard as he could for a distraction. The Equalist shot at the case, electricity coursing through the metal, and it fell to the ground where it popped open. Inside was a glowing cube. A cube that seemed to be pulsating with energy at the moment.

"Oh no, that thing's going nuts!" The Equalist said as he tried to run, but was soon caught in a gigantic blast of energy. Mako was too trapped inside the blast as it consumed 3 blocks before letting loose an earth shattering explosion. A minute later a large creature shook its way out of the rubble. It stood right at 9 feet tall, had bright red skin and glowing yellow eyes, and wore tattered bits of clothing. It heard sirens coming from all directions and leaped off into the air.

* * *

The red creature lumbered through the woods of the mountains outside Republic City, having reached them fairly quickly due to it's incredible ability to leap almost miles into the air. It heard a twig snap behind it and quickly turned around. It saw a man. The man had shaggy long black hair, stood about 5'7, and had one blue eye with the other one covered by an eye-patch. He wore a white tank-top, black pants, and brown boots.

The red beast narrowed its eyes at the man, almost snarling at him.

"Name's Patch bub. You look like a big strong whatever you are, but I've seen bigger. Now ya see I've been in a bad mood all day and I think a little scrap is just what I need to blow off some steam. So whaddya say ya big hulk?" The short man said.

The monster roared as it punched the man into a tree. He got up and smiled a feral grin. A "snikt" sound filled the air as the man held up six metallic claws, three coming from the back of each hand.

"Let's go!" The clawed man roared as he charged forward, leaping at the Hulk, clawing away at his red flesh. The Hulk slammed him into the ground and began to mercilessly pummel him.

"LITTLE MAN LEAVE HULK ALONE!" The newly named Hulk roared as he pounded away at the man's face. The Hulk roared as he gave on final punch. He got up, panting heavily and walked away. Suddenly he heard footsteps. Hulk turned, a deadly glare in his eyes. There stood Patch, a smile on his face.

"Alright bub, let's try that again."

* * *

Bolin entered his apartment, as Pabu leaped down off his shoulder.

"Hey Mako you home?" Bolin called for his brother as he entered the small kitchenette of the apartment. He instantly froze however when he saw two men, each roughly in their late 20's, setting at the table.

"Hello Bolin. My name is Chu Ex and this is my colleague Eriko Laoshi." Chu said as he motioned to a man with bright white hair who had a rather bored expression on his face.

"How did you get in here?" Bolin asked as he tensed up.

_'Don't be afraid, we aren't here to hurt you.' _Bolin heard a voice in his head say. The voice was identical to Chu's.

"We're here because we're like you Bolin." Eriko said as he got up.

"Look crazy guys, I'm just gonna go call the cops now." Bolin said as he backed away. However Eriko threw one of his hands out and a knife flew at Bolin. He raised his arms and they turned to steel just in time to block the blade.

"You see Bolin we run a school for people like you. Like us."

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Dark Forces

A City of Marvels

Legend of Korra and all related characters belong to Nickelodeon. All Marvel characters belong to Marvel Comics

* * *

"Boss, what're we gonna do?!" A Triad member asked frantically as he sat a cup of tea on a desk. The Lighting Bolt Zolt, former firebending leader of the Triads, sat behind a desk as he watched one of the few loyal members of his gang pace back and forth with worry. Not only were Amon and his Equalists decimating what remained their forces by removing their bending, but they had to deal with the likes of The Punisher taking their men off the streets permanently.

"I'll tell ya what we do Khanny Boy. We put out a hit." Zolt said in unusually calm tone.

"But Boss, who's crazy enough to try and take Amon out?! No bender in their right mind would go up against him!" The thug said, panic evident in his voice.

"So we go to non-benders. I just called in a real pro from back east, he's never missed his hit. Ever." Zolt said as he took a sip of his tea.

"Boss you don't mean..." Zolt's underling started, the color leaving his face, as his employer smirked.

"Bullseye."

* * *

"Lord Amon, I fear we may be in trouble. This Punisher the men have told us about seems to be different from what we originally thought." The Lieutenant said as he entered Amon's personal chambers.

"How so Lieutenant?" The masked man asked, curiosity evident in his voice.

"He doesn't seem to care about benders at all, just crime in general. We just got a report saying one of our training facilities was laid attacked by a man matching the Punisher's description. Apparently the head trainers there were doing some drug dealing on the side, using the students to help push the stuff. Only one got out and he didn't last long." The Lieutenant said as Amon seemed to mull his words over.

"Disappointing. I had hoped to bring The Punisher over to our cause as his skills would be most invaluable. However, as he is dangerous enough to slaughter an entire building's worth of people I believe it may be in the cause's best interest to eliminate him." Amon said, sitting down behind a desk.

"As you wish, I will prepare a squad and..." The Lieutenant began, but was silenced by his master's raised hand.

"I'm afraid we will need outside help. Not that I doubt your skills, but we something the Punisher won't expect. A wildcard. I've heard tell of a man that fits those requirement. A demon some call him, dressed in bright red and is seemingly immortal." The lead Equalist said as he reached for his telephone.

"Immortal?" The Lieutenant queried, questioning the astounding claim.

"Yes, or rather that's the rumor. Some say he's been in countless battles and duels, but never has he fallen. He's killed hundreds of benders with surprising ease according to some. Surely, if even half the rumors about this man are true then he can handle the Punisher."

"Does this mystery man have a name my lord?"

"He's known only by the moniker... Deadpool." Amon said, as he was about to dial the phone. However before he could, a red burst of smoke appeared exploded on his desk.

"CHIMICHANGA RAZA MATAZA BIATCHES! DEADPOOL IN DA HOUSE!" A red clad man wearing a red mask with large black ovals over the eye holes and armed to the teeth.

"How did you..." Amon began as he called off his Lieutenant who readied himself to attack the red clad intruder.

"The power of plot convenience!"

* * *

It was nighttime as Tahno walked into an empty temple to pray, specifically to the moon spirit Yue. His spirit was broken, his body was beaten, and he was outright humiliated. He looked to the statue of Yue and bowed.

* * *

A small meteorite crashed into the ground just a few hundred yards away from where the temple was. Out of the meteorite trickled a black substance, which to anyone else would look like oil. However it moved on it's own volition and acted as though it were alive. The reason for this was that is was indeed alive. It was an alien being, banished from it's homeworld. The reason being was that it was a mutant among its kind. It rejected its species ways of slowly killing its host organism. For this it was sent off from it's home to spend it's days alone until it died from the lack of a host body.

The symbiote knew not what deity it should thank that its prison had not only been thrown off course from the barren planetoid that was its original destination, but broken upon impact.

The ebony life form didn't want to think of the torment it could have endured if not for its new predicament. As happy as it was to be free it was faced with a problem. It had already been some time since it had been attached to a host and without one it would surely die. As fate would have it, a spider crawled nearby. The alien quickly flowed over to the arachnid and bonded with it. Soon the normally brown spider was now black as a night. The symbiote was able to take full control of the arachnid as the animal was not very intelligent aside from instinctual knowledge.

It wasn't perfect, but it would do for now until it could find a more sapient host.

* * *

"I come before you today... humbled... and humiliated. I simply ask you for one thing. I want you to kill Amon." Tahno said as he looked up at the statue with hatred burning in his eyes.

The symbiote used its arachnid host to wander around the ceilings of the temple, finding itself enjoying the spider's natural abilities. The symbiote decided that it would give it's next host similar abilities, finding them to be most useful. It had seen many potential hosts outside the temple, but none felt right to it. It longed for a kinship of sorts, a being who felt the same pain and loneliness it did. It suddenly sensed a presence below it. The symbiote felt something inside the being, a pain that rivaled its own. This was to be its new host. Abandoning the spider, the symbiote quietly trickled down and bonded with its new host.

Tahno felt something latch onto him and yelled in fright, but soon his world went black.

**"We sense much anger in you Tahno. Bond with us. Embrace the power we can give. And we will ensure all those who oppose you will fall."**

Was what Tahno heard. He knew that this black was the key to his revenge. He smiled as he said,

"Alright partner, let's do it." And with that the symbiote bonded fully with the former waterbender.

**"From now on, we are poison to Amon and the Equalists... WE'RE VENOM!" **A large ebony creature with a mouth full of fangs and large white eyes roared as it crashed out of a temple window and escaped into the night.

* * *

Shin Raikou walked through the nighttime streets, heading back to Air Temple Island.

"Four days and not a single lead on The Punisher. I hope Korra's having better luck on her end with that Equalist hunch of hers." Shin thought aloud as he passed an alleyway.

"HELP!"

Shin turned to the sound of the cry and saw a man holding a knife to a woman's throat just down the alleyway. He grabbed a garbage can lid and threw it at the mugger as hard as he could, knocking him out. Shin ran up to the woman to make sure she was alright.

"Are you okay ma'am?" Shin asked, only to be electrocuted and knocked out.

"Just fine." The woman said as she picked Shin up.

"Now to get you to Amon."

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
